If You Were Here
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: There are so many things I wish I could've done. So many things I wish I'd said. So many things you need to know. If you were here, I'd ask you to say goodbye to me before you left. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**If You Were Here**

**A/N: Spur of the moment really, don't even know how I got this idea, I just woke up yesterday, and this was in my head. I hope its okay, it sounded way better in my head, trust me.**

**There are so many things I wish I could've done. So many things I wish I'd said. So many things you need to know. If you were here, I'd ask you to say goodbye to me before you left. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**(Nick's POV) **

**- I f Y o u W e r e H e r e -**

If I knew this was going to happen, I would've took your advice. I would've thought before I spoke. I would've thought before I caused the harm that I did. I would've looked between your lies and saw the truth which was waiting to be discovered by me. If only I wasn't so naive.

If I knew how you felt, I would've comforted you. I would've held you in my arms, just like I always do. _**Did. **_I would've rocked you till you stopped crying. I would've wiped away your tears. I would've felt the coolness of your skin one last time. I would've been there for you.

If I knew it was the last time I'd ever touch you, I would've made it special. If I knew it was the last time I'd ever kiss you, I would've pressed your lips against mine forever. If I knew it was the last time I'd ever hug you, I would've held you in my arms forever. If I knew it was the last time I'd ever bury my head in your hair, then I would've remembered your hair scent forever. If I knew it was the last time I'd ever do any of these things, then I would've made sure it wasn't the last time.

If I knew that this was the last chance I'd ever get, I would've made sure not to screw over again. If I knew that she said those things to you, I would've done something about it. If I knew that it was the last time I'd watch you walk away from me, I would've ran after you. If I knew this was the last time I'd ever hurt you, I would've took back the hurtful words I spoke. If I knew this was the last time I'd ever hear you say those three little words, I would've made sure you knew how much you mean to me. How much I really do love you.

If I knew the consequences of my words, I would never have spoke them. If I knewthe damage of my actions, I would never have done them. If I knew I was breaking you apart, I'd hold you together till everything was okay. If I knew with each word I spoke I was breaking your heart a little bit more, I would've shut up then and there and kissed you, kissed you like there's no tomorrow. I wish I'd knew.

If I knew that you felt lonely, I would never have left your side. If I knew that you needed me, I'd tell you I need you too. If I knew about the mess I was making, I would've cleared it up before things got out of hands. But I didn't. And now I'm staring at the mess I made. And it hurts not to see you, but to see something else in your place. It hurts me that I wasn't there to say goodbye to you, when I still had the chance.

If you were here, I'd tell you that you could never be replaced. I'd tell you that she meant nothing to me. I'd tell you that only your opinion mattered to me. I'd tell you that those words I said were bullshit. I'd tell you I was just trying to make you jealous. I'd tell you that I used her to get you.

If you were here, I'd tell you that no ones as special to me than you are. I'd tell you that your always on my mind. I'd tell you that your the beautiful girl I've ever layed my eyes on. I'd tell you that your body is a wonderland. I'd tell you that your lips feel amazing against mine. I'd tell you that I love it when you bite your lip down and blush. I'd tell you that you'll always hold the key to my heart.

If you were here, I'd take back the hurtful words I said. If you were here, I'd tell you that I could never hate you. If you were I'd tell you that you look beautiful even when you cry. I'd tell you that I'd always be here for you. I'd tell you that whatever happens between us, I'll always be your best friend.

If you were here, I'd tell you that I love you. I'd tell you that we're meant to be, forever and always. I'd tell you that every song I've ever wrote is about you. I'd tell you I'd rather be alone if I can't have you. I'd tell you that I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep. I'd tell tell you that I want you to be mine and no one else's.

If you were here, I'd tell you that I didn't mean anything I said to you that night. I'd tell you I would do anything to have you in my arms again. I'd tell you that I want you to be here with me. I'd tell you that your the most amazing girl in the world. But the most important thing, I've saved for last. If you were here, I'd ask you to say goodbye, just one last time, before you left me. Forever. And I hope God gives you the love and care that you deserve. Which I failed to give you. I miss you, and I love you. You'll always hold all my heart. Forever.

**- I f Y o u W e r e H e r e -**

**Tragic. Yesh, I realize that. I seem to have Miley dying in a lot of my OneShots. I can't help it. So basically, if you didn't get, it's about Nick and what he wishes he could've said to her, and what he wishes he hadn't done. Stuff like that. Try and understand. Seriously, it sounded way better in my head. Reviews are really appreciated. Sooo, Review? (:**

**- I f Y o u W e r e H e r e -**


End file.
